Speak to Me
by xDianaMoonx
Summary: A look into a morning of young Merle's life. Even as she grows up, she knows Van will always be important to her. Part of the Twisted Fate Universe.


**Title: **Speak to Me  
**Author: **Diana Moon **  
Fandom: **Vision of Escaflowne (Usual Disclaimers Apply)  
**Rating: G  
****Characters: **Merle, Van Fanel  
**Summary: **A look into a morning of young Merle's life. Even as she grows up, she knows Van will always be important to her.  
**Author's Note: **Written for the 4th challenge at Live Journal Community Picfor1000. I was given a lovely picture of red lilies covered in dew. It is exactly 1,000 words. Title and feel of story is inspired by a poem. This is set in my "Twisted Fate" universe. You don't need to have read it, you just need to know this is post-series and Merle is now about 16 years old. She's matured a bit since the war.

For those of you who have read "Twisted Fate," do not fret. I have not abandoned that fic (or my other ones) and have been desperately trying to get the latest chapter out. Hopefully in a week or so, I shall upload it. Until then, enjoy this.

* * *

**_Speak to Me  
_**

The morning sun rose as the nightly rains stopped. With the sun just peaking over the mountains, one could hear the flowers sigh in relief. At least that's what Merle would always say. She grinned, not letting the chilly air faze her as she took her daily stroll through the castle garden. She only shivered slightly when the dew drops fell from the flowers and onto her sandaled toes.

She hummed merrily to herself, letting her thoughts drift, never hovering too long on one problem. Soon, her Van would be back from his daily morning rituals and they would have breakfast together. If she wished hard enough, maybe the Queen would join them. She shook the wish away and instead focused on her surroundings. The flowers glistened with their dew as the sun finally won against the mountains and gave his rays to feed them. They seemed to bow as in thanks, though Merle knows it's because the rains fell hard last night.

Humming still, she glanced around, her tail swishing casually. Seeing no guards or annoying noblewoman about, she quickly sat down in the rain laden grass. The ground felt squishy and the blades of grass tickled her tail. Smirking, she knew she'd be admonished for dirtying her dress but she didn't care. Right now, she wanted to pretend she was a child still, with no worries but to please her Van.

Merle frowned. Van wasn't hers anymore, and hadn't been for a long time. In the beginning, it had bothered her greatly that a stranger from the accursed moon took his heart, but by the end of the war she knew. Hitomi was the only one for the King of Fanelia. So it nearly broke her heart when years after the war he married another.

Absentmindedly plucking a nearby flower, Merle had begun fingering the petals. Queen Adele was nearly a perfect woman and wife. And Merle did try, to find faults, to give Van reasons not to marry. But other than not being Hitomi, the cat girl could find none. So the wedding came and went, winter too. Yet Merle's unease did not melt away with the snow. Spring had always brought her joy before, even during wartime. The thought of new life coming from old, new beginnings and bright futures. That was what Merle wanted to feel. Her country rebuilt, her King seemingly reborn. But as much as the rainy nights were welcomed, she could feel it was a sign.

A sign of what, she wasn't sure of. It is funny how before Hitomi arrived, Merle never cared for superstitions or fortune telling. Nowadays, she would look for such signs and try to interpret them as Hitomi had once done. _I know the night rain is unnatural_, Merle thought, _but does it mean something bad or could it mean something good? Like a surprise?_ Merle sighed in frustration. She suddenly felt like an old medicine woman and she was barely sixteen.

She didn't know why she was worrying. Fanelia was currently at peace. She had done her duty as liaison for the conferences last fall and now could just be her King's attendant again. Worrying was Van's job, not hers; however, she couldn't just not help. The problem was she currently felt useless.

Looking down, she saw the poor flower in ruins, having plucked each and every petal. Dismayed, she wanted to cry. She blinked back the tears, knowing how foolish and childish it was to cry over a flower. Merle hadn't meant to pick at the petals, but her previous thoughts had led to it. The warmth of the rising sun was not enough for her, she realized. She began gathering the fallen petals; she stashed them into her pocket. Finally, she stood up, letting the naked stem fall to the ground. Her skirt felt heavy as it was drenched in the morning dew. She shivered, her fur ruffled because of the brisk cold.

Gently padding the pocket with the petals, she was suddenly determined to not let her gloomy thoughts ruin this day. Spring had arrived. The solstice festival was just around the corner. She would soon be busy and be complaining of all the work that she would be given. Merle nodded to herself. She then stretched in a rather unladylike way and purred slightly reveling in her relaxing muscles.

As she slowly walked towards the entrance of the garden, she tried to let her thoughts drift away again. She would not let her recurring doubts ruin her ritual. She closed her eyes, allowing her cat senses to take over. She could hear the crunching of the soft, damp grass beneath her. She could smell the flowers surrounding her. She could feel the cold air slowly warming as sunlight filled the sky. And she could almost taste what the cook was preparing. Her mind wandered from one thought to another, some important like how soon she'll get to nap and some frivolous like remembering not to fall asleep during the afternoon's council meeting.

The smile was back on her face; her tail was swishing side to side happily. Merle was overjoyed when she opened her eyes. The final part of her ritual was now complete.

"Good morning, Merle." Van leaned against the pillar and moved his still damp hair from his face. He took in the sight of his shivering childhood companion and chuckled.

"Van-sama," Merle whispered. She gave him a mock glare for his chuckle, knowing full well it was her fault for getting wet. In a normal voice she returned his greeting. "Good morning to you, my King."

"And what did the flowers say this morning?" He stood straight and offered his arm to her.

Merle rolled her eyes and giggled as she took his arm. "Oh the usual, too much rain, not enough sun. The gardener is off his rocker."

Van laughed. Merle smiled. Spring may have brought some unexpected showers, but she could look forward to the mornings after.


End file.
